Hanging on a Thread
by Camilia
Summary: In the end, it was the long summer nights that did it... Sabrina/Puck


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sister's Grimm. **

In the end, it was the long summer nights that did it. It had become something of a tradition for the whole family to sit out in the backyard and watch the stars appear. Granny Relda and Mr. Canis would kiss and exchange soft whispers like the newlyweds they were, Daphne and Red would giggle together like ordinary little girls, and Uncle Jake would, with some prodding from Henry and Veronica, wax eloquent about his latest magical device.

It was nice to feel normal. At least, as normal as Sabrina's family could be.

Sabrina and Puck would sit near the edge of the yard, sometimes a clear five feet of space between them, sometimes less. A lot less.

Sabrina turned bright red as she remembered the time she'd woken up to find the yard pitch black and herself in Puck's arms.

Of course, she'd handled the situation as gracelessly as possible (punching him in the side and yelling, "Get off me, you big lump!"). Their subconsciouses knew they were meant to be together, even if, when awake, they were still in denial.

When Sabrina had demanded an explanation from Daphne, she'd simply smiled innocently and claimed that 'she'd thought they could use some rest'.

Sabrina wasn't that gullible. She knew Daphne had been trying to get her and Puck together ever since Mirror had been overthrown.

Sabrina came to with a start, looking around guiltily, as though afraid someone would catch her thinking about Puck. You could never be certain in this town- for all Sabrina knew, one of the everafters could be a mind reader.

At last she sank back into the grass and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Total darkness probably wouldn't come for at least another hour.

The sky couldn't hold her attention for long, though. She glanced furtively at Puck, only to see him doing the same thing. They quickly whipped their heads in the other direction, then simultaneously cried out in pain and rubbed their necks. Daphne and Red burst out laughing (they had clearly been watching the pair for some time) and Sabrina shot a glare their way.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on something other than Puck. Better yet, things she hated about Puck. He was in the midst of puberty now, and his face was covered in zits?

No luck. The week before, Puck had rooted through the bathroom (he had actually been caught in there a few times since he turned fourteen) and found a magical acne clearing solution.

Sabrina made a face.

Come to think of it, the puberty thing was getting _really_ annoying. For one thing, Puck was now at least an inch taller than her. For another, it was really hard to catch herself in time to prevent herself thinking normal- _normal_, she assured herself- hormonal teenage thoughts about him. After all, he was practically the only male her age in all of Ferryport Landing!

Sabrina huffed. Puck was icky and annoying and made her want to gag. He always had earthworms in his hair, he liked playing awful pranks on her (just last week he'd let his chimps eat all her underwear!), and he belched far too often.

So why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself?

Sabrina kicked off her shoes, reveling in the warm air. She would always hate Puck, and that was that.

"I think I'll go inside," Granny Relda said, yawning. She and Mr. Canis got up, closely followed by Uncle Jake and Sabrina's parents. Daphne cast a mischievous look at her and Puck, and then dragged Red in, winking at Sabrina, who made a rude hand gesture at her.

"It's so unfair," she muttered.

"What is, bubblebrain?" asked Puck. Sabrina was surprised- he'd been unusually quiet the whole evening.

"Daphne's trying to get us together- she probably hopes that if she leaves us alone long enough, we'll start kissing or something."

An awkward silence followed that statement.

Puck muttered something that sounded like "Iwoodedmidifwedded."

"What was that?" Sabrina asked idly, playing with a blade of grass to hide her racing heart.

"I said, I wouldn't mind… if we did…," Puck murmured.

Sabrina sat bolt upright.

"What!?" she cried, staring at him.

"I said… um…," Puck stalled. "Well, you know…"

"Yeah. But why would you want to kiss _me?_ I thought I was 'the ugliest girl on the planet'?" Sabrina said acidly.

"Things change," Puck replied, his voice stronger.

"Are you saying that I _used_ to be the ugliest girl on the planet?!" Sabrina shrieked indignantly.

"No-!" Puck said defensively, but Sabrina got up, enraged and intending to storm off into the house. Before she knew it, however, Puck caught up with her. A pair of strong arms turned her around.

"Mmph!" was all she got out before his lips met hers.

Puck tasted like mud, sugar, and uncertainty. A strange combination, but Sabrina found it strangely alluring. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands through his curly hair, his arms around her waist, all her doubts melting away.

It was much different from their previous kiss, when Puck had been eleven and immature and had only done it to embarrass her (or maybe, though he would never admit it, he was just a little curious).

Sabrina didn't know how much Puck liked her- but she realized dimly, for the first time, that maybe her future self _hadn't_ been suffering from a fit of temporary insanity when she'd married Puck.

Of course, they were interrupted all too soon.

"Oh my God," came a hushed voice.

Puck and Sabrina jumped apart as though they'd been electrocuted. Sabrina smoothed her hair, flushing in embarrassment.

"Um, hi Dad."

**A/N: So, just a short Puckabrina oneshot. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
